The present invention relates to a camera integrated type video tape recorder (hereinafter, referred to as "camcorder"), and more particularly to an apparatus for driving a deck of the camcorder and a control method thereof.
Generally, camcorders are classified into two types: a single deck type and a double deck type. The single deck type camcorder includes a drum having a head for recording and reproducing signals on a tape, a loading mechanism for loading the tape around the drum, two reels for mounting the tape thereon, a driving device for driving the loading mechanism and the reels. However, since all the components including the above elements are arranged on the single deck to record and reproduce the signals on the tape, the deck is necessarily large thus inhibiting the portability of the camcorder.
On the other hand, in the double deck type camcorder consisting of a main deck and a sub-deck, all of the components which are required to record and reproduce the signals on the tape are separated disposed on the main deck and the sub-deck, so that the reduction of the deck size may be accomplished. However, since the drum is mounted at an inclined angle at a predetermined position of the main deck and the sub-deck is slidably provided on the main deck to facilitate loading of the tape, the height of the deck is increased to accommodate the angularly disposed drum. Further, when the sub-deck closely approaches the drum, there is a possibility that the tape case may come into contact with the drum. Therefore, there is the problem that the conventional deck must be relatively large in terms of height and length, so that the camcorder is increased in size.